Plastic Passions
by Infinity3
Summary: "Please, do not be alarmed. Anything you have been doing, saying, or feeling up to this point is completely contrived." For Science Fair, Seto has decided to play matchmaker, and picks two classmates to experiment on. What will happen to his artificially
1. Love, er, Lab Rats

*Sigh* Just couldn't help myself, huh? It's a new fic. I'm not sure whether it'll be comedy or not, but that's what I'm going for. Short, I know, but it is only a prologue..... Anyhow, this fic is based on feedback. As in, if I don't get any, I'll drop it to work on my other fic, like I should be doing right now. ^^;; So if like and/or want it to continue, review! Ideas are more than welcome, by the way; the more implausible, off-the-wall, strange, odd, or incongruous, the better. ~_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"They say that love is more than something physical. They say that love is a grand mystery, a wonderful enigma, something to be savored, and not explained away. They say that love will never be fully understood. They say that love will never be within the realm of a scientist, but ever in the realm of a poet. They say that love is a bond that can never be broken, between two star-crossed individuals. They say that when you see your one, true love, that you'll know. They say that love is the stuff of dreams and miracles. They say that love is an all-encompassing, pure, wonderful, magical thing.  
  
_I_ say that they're all morons.  
  
Who are 'they', anyway?  
  
'They' are just a collection of fools that have more influence than they should. 'They' are a group of people who are trying to keep the world from catapulting into an era of total automation, electronics, computers, and emotional and spiritual sterility. 'They' are a ragtag brigade of lovelorn losers who hang out at bars and try to meet their 'special someone'.  
  
'They' are a bunch of loonies who need to have their heads examined.  
  
Sure, mysteries are nice. I like mysteries. Agatha Christie novels are great, and so are John Grisham ones. I could give you a list of mystery authors that I enjoy, but you won't see the names "Mother Nature", "Father Time", or "Real Life" amongst them. Why?  
  
Those mystery novels are packed full to the brim with exciting clues, heinous villains, artfully wrought suspense, ingenious foreshadowing, and a thrilling conclusion.  
  
And love? Well, I have yet to see any of those elements come into play.  
  
So, there are obviously some non-believers out there, crying out at the injustice of my words, wishing for this 'sublime mystery' called love to continue. What can I say? How about: Get your heads out of the sand-- to replace a more explicit comment-- and listen to me?  
  
On to the point. For my Domino High Science Fair project this year, I am going to synthesize love. This will be based on a chemical synthesis, and done candidly, to prevent contamination of the natural processes unfolding. The test subjects for this experiment, selected from this very class for ease of observation and the recording of data, will be Yugi Motou and Duke Devlin."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seto read his paper over once more as the bell rang, satisfied that it contained no errors. Granted, his normal style of writing wasn't quite this... informal, but he felt like he could make an exception with this teacher. Due to their shared love of science, they were more like colleagues than teacher and student. Besides, this was going to be the introduction for a scientific journal, so if he was recording his own thoughts, he could be as casual as he pleased. He waited patiently for the rest of the students to file out of the classroom, and strode up to the teacher's desk, laying it down. "Dr. Stein, my project for the Science Fair."  
  
"Excellent." The teacher, a rather short, pale man in his mid-thirties, with curious grey eyes and straight ginger hair, picked it up, skimming the contents with a glance to see if he found anything to disapprove of. "I'll get back to you on this tomorrow, before class."  
  
"Of course." Seto strolled out of the room. Tomorrow was the day they went to the lab that week, so he should be able to make the concoction he needed without too much trouble; once he had the teacher's permission, after all, he could use the school equipment, and possibly their ingredients, if they had them. One thing was for sure; this promised to be the most interesting experiment he'd done in a while.... 


	2. Chemical Attraction

What? Nobody likes this fic? I'm crushed! *cries* I'll give it another shot, for this chapter.... Anyhow, the first section in the quotation marks is Seto's journal entry for the experiment, and ~anything in these~ would be Yugi and Yami speaking to each other with their mind link, in case you were confuzzled. Like I said, any ideas are appreciated, including any fluffy, cutesy scenes that I could do. =P And once again, this is a feedback fic. So if you like it, review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Day 1: All is ready for the observations to begin. The test subjects experienced the effects roughly 1 to 2 minutes after ingesting 1 tablet each, dissolved in soda; the tablets' composition was previously noted. The only noticeable side-effects to them should be-- aside from the aforementioned attraction--: headache, slight, generalized discomfort (as from an illness), and a temporarily decreased ability to concentrate.  
  
Everything seems to be progressing smoothly, as expected. Neither subject has been displaying behavior very far removed from the norm. As the effects should not become too obvious for at least a day or two, I'll keep up my observations. Yugi, at least, seems to have entered the first stage. Duke might require keeping a closer track on."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lunchtime was here. Or, as he thought of it, the time when they were all herded into one room like cattle, and given food that really did look like it was something's cud. Ew.  
  
At times like these, he was grateful that somebody had invented that thing called Tupperware. At least he was a good cook, unlike whoever was in the cafeteria kitchen. Of course, there was the option of vending machines, which most students went for, if they didn't bring it already.  
  
Presealed goods. Nobody would consider that there could be anything extraneous in them. Seto strolled past where Yugi sat, and dropped a tablet that he'd made into the boy's soda. He probably wouldn't suspect anything-- he'd been occupied in a three-way argument over what was the best duel monster. Those fools should have known that the Blue Eyes White Dragon would crush any of those silly monsters they were arguing over.  
  
Moving right along, he went to Duke's place-- the two happened to be sitting at the same table-- and deposited the second tablet. The kid was doing dice tricks-- as always-- in front of an adoring crowd. Hadn't he done those long enough to where he didn't need his eyes on the dice?  
  
Apparently not. All the better.  
  
It would only take a minute or so to enter the two's bloodstreams so it could take effect; he needed it to be quick acting, because he wanted to insure that he could control the effects. The way the chemicals worked, they would be attracted to the first person they saw. "Yugi!"  
  
"Yes?" The short duelist looked up, spotting Duke with a bit of confusion. "Did you call me?"  
  
Duke caught the die he was throwing, earring swinging as he turned to look at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "No. Why?"  
  
Green met violet.  
  
"I.... I just thought--" Yugi fumbled on his words, not sure what to say. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he gazed admiringly at Duke, as though seeing him for the first time. He noticed the ponytailed teen staring at him oddly, and quickly turned away, looking at Seto instead as he stepped out.  
  
"It was me." Seto sidestepped around the crowd of Duke's admirers, content to let himself be seen now that he was sure the stuff had taken effect. "I challenge you to a duel after school."  
  
"Okay." Yugi smiled confidently, if somewhat distractedly. "Where'll I meet you?"  
  
"At KaibaLand. I'll be outside the main entrance."  
  
"Afraid to be whipped where the whole school can see, Kaiba?" Joey called after him, taunting.  
  
"Afraid that I'll need to drool-proof my cards if you're around, mutt." Seto shot back immediately, and strode off with a sweep of his trenchcoat, finding a place to eat his own lunch. Mission accomplished....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Yami shook himself from the light doze he'd slipped into, something he often did while Yugi was at school. He was surprised that Yugi was able to remain awake and chipper, this stuff was either easy, flew right over the spirit's head, or was wasted time listening to a ranting teacher.  
  
Right now though, the pharaoh wasn't thinking about school. He was concerned about the fact that he had woken up with a headache, and was feeling rather strange. While they shared a body, a soul, and a mind (sort of), Yami had discovered that they shared symptoms whenever Yugi wasn't feeling well. Very unpleasant to know that you still had to deal with things like fevers and headaches when you were dead, even if _you_ weren't the one sick. ~Yugi? Are you okay?~ He asked, peering out his host's eyes to see if they were in the bathroom or clinic.  
  
The spirit, instead of seeing a crisp white bed, or the tiled walls of a bathroom, saw a sandwich and a can of Sprite. He stole a glance around, and lingered to stare at Joey.  
  
Joey.... That wasn't Yugi's friend, was it? It couldn't be! Yugi's friend was a tall blonde with a short fuse, a big mouth, a bigger ego, and an even bigger stomach. He was somewhat reckless, a bit trigger-happy, and too brazen for his own good, sometimes. But... this? This was a roguishly handsome boy, with hair gleaming like spun gold, expressive eyes the color of dark honey, and a charmingly flippant, devil-may-care attitude.  
  
Somewhat stunned by his own thoughts, Yami decided to stop looking out at the world, and retreated back to his soul room, shaking his head the entire way. He hadn't gone mad in his sleep, had he? Was this some strange delusion he would slip out of?  
  
....Apparently not. And even though he couldn't be seen, he still felt uncomfortable staring, as though somebody would catch him at it. This was not good....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duke leaned against a stop sign, at the corner near his game shop. He could see Yugi from here, the small figure distinct even in the distance because of his hair. He smiled with amusement at that. How did Yugi's hair stay up like that? Was it bottle after bottle of hair gel? Or was it natural? Were those spikes sharp? What did it feel like? It would probably feel nice to run his fingers through it. What sort of shampoo did Yugi use, anyhow? Duke personally used vanilla scented shampoo, along with cherry blossom conditioner. Most girls loved the sweet smell, and vanilla had been scientifically proven to be an aphrodisiac.  
  
But he wasn't interested in pleasing any girls right now; he was more interested in watching Yugi run into the Turtle Game Shop, in good spirits from his victory that afternoon. Yugi had been covertly staring at him, the teen had noticed; So much, in fact, that it gave Duke himself precious few chances to look at Yugi without getting caught.  
  
It was strange; he'd hardly paid Yugi attention before, except that one incident involving Joey and a dog suit. That had been amusing.... But why hadn't he noticed anything before? Yugi had been right in front of his eyes, and he'd never seen anything more....  
  
Maybe it was just a delayed reaction. Maybe he'd been too preoccupied with girls and displaying his talents to notice. Maybe he'd just been blind.  
  
Whatever his problem had been, it wasn't there anymore. Now, the only problems he had to deal with were seeing if Yugi was already with someone, and figuring out the best way to approach him.... 


	3. Ionic Bonding

Eep! *Shoos off the dream demons and hugs brains protectively* Onto another chapter, then! I was sick when I wrote this, by the way, and I'm still recovering. If it looks disjointed, it's probably because I got up to vomit. XP Guess what, everyone? ^_^ I've been flamed! Seto will have the honors of doing the disclaimer, since I forgot to do it earlier, and responding!  
  
Seto: Infinity doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously. *rolls eyes* She doesn't have the brains, skill, talent, or money to do so. Now, _I_, on the other hand.... simply don't have enough time for it, more's the pity. Now then, to our _most_ esteemed CloudRox, a few words: Yes, this seems to be a yaoi fic, if you define yaoi as simply "a romantic relationship between two males", or something similar. Secondly, I'm quite sane, thank you very much; I chose those two in the interest of science, solely because of the unlikelihood of their becoming a couple. Lastly, as to your predictions of my untimely demise *glare*, you should never make assumptions. It just doesn't work. But keep reading, since assumptions do always have the chance of being true...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Day 2: Things seem to be picking up speed. Both test subjects are definitely acting on an interest towards one another. Duke is more forward about it, as I thought; he is obviously a naturally dominant person. They spent the lunch period together, as I'm sure will become commonplace, and are going to meet at the Turtle Gameshop later in the evening. I'll see what I can find out about it, though this could pose a problem for observation. I will look into possible alternate methods, and am currently leaning towards pinhole cameras."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day at lunch, Duke sauntered over, catching Yugi's eye. "This seat taken?"  
  
"Oh, no." Yugi shook his head quickly, with a shy smile. "Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks." Duke sat down, flashing a smile that made Yugi's stomach flutter. He tossed a 20 sided die in his hand casually, starting to eat.  
  
Yugi watched the die for a minute, admiring how easily Duke kept it from falling. "Wow, you're really good."  
  
"I've had a lot of practice." Duke grinned, pleased at both the attention, and the way he could use it. "Kind of like you with Duel Monsters, right? Everybody knows you're the best there is." He winked.  
  
Yugi blushed a little at the flattery. "Thank you, but I'd never have made it this far without my friends...."  
  
Duke touched Yugi's arm for a moment, and the smaller teen's breath caught in his throat. "Don't be silly; that doesn't make you any less of a duelist! Not many people would be good at games if they didn't let their friends help."  
  
"Can't deny that, Yugi." Joey grinned. "You and me, we made each other great."  
  
"That's true...." Yugi nodded, smiling brightly.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Duke began glibly, leaning towards Yugi surreptitiously, "I was meaning to ask you about that very subject."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Yugi asked curiously, looking up into the taller teen's amazing green eyes.  
  
Duke stuck his die back into his pocket. "I was thinking that since you're such a good duelist, maybe you could do me a favor and give me a couple pointers?"  
  
Yugi's spirits soared, and his face split into his brightest smile yet-- a good 50 watts, at least. "I'd love to!"  
  
Duke grinned, and couldn't help but note Yugi's choice of words. "Great, when do you want to meet?"  
  
"Tonight, maybe? At Grandpa's shop?" Yugi suggested.  
  
Duke gave the spike-haired teen a saucy wink. "It's a date."  
  
Yugi could've danced for joy, but refrained from doing so, instead trying to convince himself that the words had indeed been just a phrase, and not implying that it was a real date....  
  
~Yugi, you don't have plans for this afternoon, do you?~ Yami's voice interrupted his reveries.  
  
~No, why?~Yugi asked, a little confused.  
  
~You were saying something about a new movie being out a day or two ago. I was thinking we might take Joey with us to see it?~ Yami suggested hopefully.  
  
~Oh, sure. That's a good idea.~ Yugi smiled, turning to his blond friend. "Hey Joey, want to go to the movies after school?"  
  
"Sounds good." Joey agreed. "I pay for tickets, you pay for snacks?" He suggested.  
  
"Okay." Yugi agreed, smiling. With the two of them, as they'd found out, the price of snacks often exceeded the ticket prices.  
  
In his soul room, Yami flopped onto the bed triumphantly. He'd said yes!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two sat side by side in the theater, close to the screen. In the dark, it was difficult to pinpoint the height difference between Yami and Yugi, and the different eye colors were impossible to see. Joey was none the wiser to be sitting next to Yami, instead of his shorter counterpart, and was cheerfully taking in the action in "Matrix: Reloaded". "Ha! Didja get a look at that part?" He asked quietly, so as not to disturb the other people watching.  
  
Yami stared at the screen, wide eyed. "I don't think that's physically possible...." He commented, the sound system nearly drowning him out. This was the most.... digitally enhanced movie he'd seen. For an ancient Pharaoh that had died long before movies had been invented, this was leaving him breathless. Almost as breathless, in fact, as getting to go see it with Joey. What luck!  
  
"Yeah, that's Hollywood for you." Joey agreed, the deafening sound muffling Yami's "suspiciously" deep voice. "This movie's got special effects like NOBODY'S business. All computer generated, too. Must've been a hell of a budget strain...."  
  
"I'll bet it was." Yami agreed with a smile, having no clue what the blond was talking about. He slipped an arm around his crush's waist.  
  
"Mmhmm." Joey absently draped his arm over Yami's shoulders, entirely oblivious to the spirit's delight. Who would have imagined that Joey would like him back? This was too good to be true!  
  
If only he knew how right he was....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"....And if you use a themed deck, you can always use cards that amplify monsters' attack power. Some monsters even amplify their own. Like if you used ground type monsters, having a Milus Radiant on the field would boost all of their attack powers by 500, including its own." It was later in the day, and Yugi had been explaining to Duke about the different types of decks used, as the ponytailed teen had asked for his help in assembling a deck of his own.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty good monster." Duke observed, nodding.  
  
"Any monster can be good, if you know how to use them." Yugi told him cheerfully. "You shouldn't underestimate any, because they all have own their purposes and strategies."  
  
"I guess you're right." He nodded. "What's your favorite monster, then?"  
  
"That's easy. I like the Dark Magician." Yugi grinned, putting the card down on the table for Duke to see. "What about you? Do you have a favorite yet?"  
  
"You know, the Dark Magician fits you, Yugi." Duke said, deliberately skirting the last question as he picked up Yugi's deck, starting to sort through it. "But there's a problem, I think."  
  
"Really? What's that?" Yugi was puzzled.  
  
"Well, the Dark Magician is strong, loyal, and brave, just like you, but...." He found the card he was looking for, and put it down next to Dark Magician, setting down the deck. "He has someone. Do you?" The card was the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I.... I...." Yugi blushed, finding himself gazing up into Duke's dark, vivid green eyes.  
  
"I think I just found my favorite monster." Duke guessed. One hand gently cupped Yugi's jaw, and the other arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him across the couch until they were pressed against each other. He tipped Yugi's head up just slightly, then lowered his own, claiming the shorter teen's lips with a gentle passion.  
  
The kiss was light at first, hesitant and uncertain. As each found that the other was willing, it deepened into a harder, more passionate kiss. Duke's tongue darted against Yugi's lips, silently requesting entrance. It was granted, and he delved deep, exploring his newly won treasure. Yugi tasted like a cherry phosphate; light, sweet, and effervescent. He was all boundless energy and enthusiasm, with an optimistic, positive, can-do attitude. He was a delight in every way imaginable.  
  
Yugi's eyes were tightly shut, with one arm wrapped around Duke's neck, and his other hand buried in his hair. It was amazing, this sense of welcome invasion, of being swept off his feet without moving from the spot. He was gentle without being timid, and obviously experienced . The kiss was purely chaste, but with a tantalizing hint of mischief. Duke tasted like dark chocolate, Yugi realized. He was sweet and smooth, luxuriously rich and utterly addictive, with a darkly alluring, sensuous appeal.  
  
Duke broke the kiss with a profound reluctance, recognizing the signs that Yugi was starting to need air. He brushed a few zigzagging tendrils of blond hair away from Yugi's face, a slightly wistful smile both on his face and in his eyes. "Know what?"  
  
"Mmmmm....?" Yugi asked semi-coherently, a blissfully dreamy expression on his face. It'd been his first kiss, and moreover, it had been absolutely incredible.  
  
Duke traced the line of Yugi's jaw with his thumb in a gentle caress. "You must really be a magician; that had to be magic...." 


	4. Chemical Reactions

I'm back! Aren't you _happy_ to see me? No? *sniffle* ;_; Nobody likes me.... Anyhow the lyrics here are from "Let's Get Together" in the movie "Parent Trap". Also, this story, as of now, has _4_ chapters, not 5. Thr weird number is due to an accident when I was uploading a little while ago, and I just recently noticed it. Not much else to say, except.... R&R! This fic comes down with a virus without feedback! *Feeds it chicken soup*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Day 3: The experiment is moving along rapidly, now. Duke and Yugi are now solidly a couple, and doing things together in their free time, which I suspect will grow considerably smaller soon, as they're devoting more time to each other. Soon enough, it's likely that whatever time they don't devote to school and studies will be spent with each other.  
  
Interestingly enough, I seem to be observing a romantic relationship developing between Yugi and Joseph Wheeler. As I did not include Joey in the experiment, and Yugi seems to be progressing well with Duke, that leads me to question his involvement. Were the two previously attached or attracted? I'd seen no signs of it earlier. I was unable to hear any words passed between the two, due to the noise level of the establishment we were at, but I did observe a kiss. Joey's response seemed to be disparaging at best, however, leading one to believe that they had not been involved with each other in any before. Odd, to say the least. I'll have to look in on that matter further.  
  
On another note, my observations now stand the chance of becoming more detailed, in-depth approximations of progress. I've successfully planted the surveillance cameras in the areas of both shops that the boys would frequent most. With this new, remote method of observation, I should be able to find out much more than was possible with simple observation whenever the opportunity presented itself. It's also much less risky than the former method. I'm quite optimistic about this new development."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was late next afternoon now, and the pair had just finished completing Duke's new deck. "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Yugi shrugged, nestled against Duke's side. "It's still pretty early; how about we go do something in Domino?"  
  
"Good idea." Duke's smile widened as he thought of what they could do. "Let's go clubbing!"  
  
"Clubbing?" Yugi's eyes widened. "I don't think we're old enough to do that...."  
  
Duke wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay, as long as we don't order alcohol at the bars. Just soda, and nothing'll happen." He winked.  
  
"Okay." Yugi beamed. "Maybe Joey can come, too; he loves places like these."  
  
"Good idea. Why don't you phone him up?" Duke asked, only slightly disappointed. He'd sort of been hoping it could be a little romantic, but... well, three didn't _have_ to be a crowd, did it? They could have fun all the same. "We can meet up there in a half hour." He suggested.  
  
"Hang on, I'll go see if he's coming." Yugi picked up the phone, dialing.  
  
In his soul room, Yami cheered quietly. He didn't know what it was to 'go clubbing', but if Joey was coming, then it couldn't be too bad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not too long after the boys had left, the Gameshop door's bell jingled, indicating that a new customer had arrived. Solomon hurried to the counter. "May I help you, sir?" He looked up, surprised to see that it was Seto who had come in.  
  
"Do you have a Tri-Horned Dragon?" Seto inquired, seeming bored.  
  
Solomon was a bit surprised by the request; it was an exceedingly rare card, after all. "Let me check the store room. I'll be right with you." The grey-haired shopkeeper walked off.  
  
:Of course." Seto smirked, waiting until he'd disappeared before moving away from the counter, exiting the store portion and making his way to the personal part of the building. He removed several pinhole cameras from his trenchcoat pockets, and put them up in several discreet locations around the living room area, putting a few in Yugi's bedroom as well. They ought to make surveillance of the couple much easier.  
  
He returned to the counter barely a half minute before Solomon came back, and was drumming his fingers, looking impatient. "I'm sorry; we don't have any singles of the Tri-Horned Dragon. I could special order it for you, if you'd like."  
  
"Don't bother." Seto left without another word, and headed down the block to go to Duke's store, and with the same request. It was a good alibi, after all; who would think anything of a master dragon duelist trying to find such a rare card? And since he doubted that either store would have it, it gave him ample time to set up his cameras while they searched.  
  
Now, all that remained was to set it up so he could view them from home, then follow them to the club he'd seen them head off to. So far, so good....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The three friends lounged together at a table, drinking sodas, when the stage lit up. "Hey, kareoke!" Duke exclaimed. "Yugi, you wanna go sing?" He grinned.  
  
"I.... I don't know, Duke...." Yugi looked down into his cup uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duke put a hand on Yugi's shoulder in concern. "I'll be with you; it'll be fun, I promise." "I know." Yugi looked up with a small smile, and snuggled against Duke-- earning an audible gag from Joey, who didn't really like "mushy show-off couple stuff", as he thought of it, more commonly known as Public Displays of Affection. "It's just that.... I'm not very comfortable on stage, and...."  
  
"Ohh." Duke nodded knowingly. "So you're just nervous, is that it?" He recieved a nod, and nodded back, grinning. "I thought so. We'll cure you of that in no time; just leave it to Dr. Devlin!" He ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately, and greatly enjoyed how silky it was, laughing as the stuff sprang into place when he moved his hand. It was really as if Yugi had put springs or wire in there to keep it in place....  
  
"Hey!" Yugi was laughing too now, and tried to look indigant, which was a little hard when he had a spike of hair covering one eye, and Duke's hand still resting patronizingly on his head. "Quit it...."  
  
Duke tousled Yugi's hair again, chuckling. "You know that you're cute when you're angry?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Geez, guys, get a room...." He shook his head at the indignities of accompanying a couple.  
  
Duke smirked. "Don't worry Joey, we will. This entire room will do pretty well, I think."  
  
"Huh?" Joey and Yugi tilted their heads, wearing identical expressions of confusion.  
  
"We're gonna steal the room! C'mon, Yugi!" Duke grabbed Yugi's arm, hopping off his chair and heading towards the stage.  
  
"If you say so...." Yugi couldn't hold back a giggle, and hurried after his ponytailed love, who helped pull him up onto the stage. "So, what're we going to sing?"  
  
"Hang on...." Duke was already talking with the person who made the lists, looking over the clipboard before signing their names down, whispering something to him. A minute or two later, the current song had finished, and Duke handed Yugi a microphone. "We're doing a duet." He told him, looking quite pleased. "I hope you like old-fashioned music."  
  
Yugi tried again, holding his microphone. "But what song is it?"  
  
Duke had no time to answer, though; at that moment, the music started. The taller teen took Yugi's hand, and flipped on his microphone. "Let's get together, yeah-yeah- yeah! Why don't you and I combi-ine?" Each "yeah" was punctuated by swinging their clasped hands, and Duke started getting into it, adding choreography. He urged Yugi to join in with a squeeze of his hand.  
  
Yugi did so hesitantly, his confidence bolstered as he was backed up by Duke's strong, confident voice. "Let's get together, what do you say? We can have a swinging ti-ime...."  
  
The teen's singing nearly turned into a squeal, as Duke wrapped an arm around his waist, and lifted him up, swinging him a bit. "We'd be a crazy team! Why don't we make a scene? Together!" With that, he tossed Yugi into the air, and the shorter boy really did squeal, laughing as Duke caught him.  
  
After that, Yugi's enthusiasm grew with each line, and Duke matched him every step of the way, providing a solid backing, encouragement, and spontaneous choreography. "And you can always count on me! A gruesome twosome, we will be! Together! Yeah-yeah-yeah!" Duke ended their song by lifting Yugi into the air and twirling with him before setting him back down, dizzy and breathless, but grinning from ear to ear. Yugi had turned his mike off, but Duke stepped to the edge of the stage, bowing dramatically. "Thank you, thank you! We accept congratulations in floral, monetary, and verbal form!" He waved cheerily to the audience, turned the microphone off and tossed it to the DJ, then leapt off the stage, holding his arms up to help Yugi down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stood outside of his soul room uncertainly, looking out at the world through Yugi's eyes, and seeing what he saw. He was immensely happy that Yugi had found someone, but that fact made him all the more painfully aware of that empty spot beside him. Yugi had Duke to fill it, but what about himself? He wanted Joey next to him....  
  
And why not? Didn't he, the Pharaoh, deserve to be happy too? They had left Joey out at the table; why not go to him?  
  
.....Because he felt guilty robbing Yugi of his happiness, just to pursue his own. He was Yugi's guardian, after all, and it was his job to keep his charge happy, healthy, safe, and sound. And that part about happiness was the kicker. It meant that he couldn't be.  
  
Well.... maybe they could seperate? Just for a tiny bit? It wasn't a very well understood phenomenon to either of them, but they _could_ manifest themselves into two seperate bodies. There was a catch, though. Several, in fact. He could easily take an ethereal form, invisible and insubstantial to all except for Yugi, with no side effects. To have an actual, corporeal body was harder, though. The seperation left both parties nauseous and disoriented, with a headache (probably from not sharing a mind like usual), and weaker than normal, with their strength fading faster the longer and farther apart they were.Yami could only keep it up as long as he could concentrate hard enough to strain the limits of the magic that bound him to the Puzzle.  
  
He was willing to take that chance, but only when they were closer. So he waited impatiently for several minutes longer until he deemed them close enough. ~Yugi, I'm going to see Joey. I'll be back in just a minute.~ He hated to not know where his other half was; Yugi must feel the same way. Yami projected himself out into his customary ethereal form, and closed his eyes to concentrate, the third eye appearing on his forehead and glowing softly as he channeled energy and willpower through himself. The spirit focused powerfully on himself, his body, and _willed_ it to have form and substance. With a draining burst of effort, Yami could suddenly feel his own body heat, and the floor beneath him, feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. That was it, just like some strange, powerful meditative exercise. No flashy lights, just a modest stumble as he felt a significant chunk of energy stolen from him.  
  
Sighing to himself at the unfairness of it all, Yami pushed his way through the crowd, back towards the tables. He was still smiling, though; who could be sad when you were going to claim Joey? It would be an easy conquest; after all, Joey liked him, right? They'd gotten along famously at the movie yesterday. The spirit in the flesh slid onto a seat next to the object of his affections, who was sipping at his drink and watching the stage, as the next song came on. "Hey, Yugi; how was it?" He asked, hardly looking up.  
  
How had it been? Yami had easily been able to feel Yugi's elation. But still, it would be nothing compared to this.... Yami wraped one arm around Joey's waist, used the other to cup the blond's jaw, and kissed him soundly, crimson-hued eyes closing blissfully.  
  
Joey's eyes, on the other hand, widened considerably, and he would have nearly fallen off of his chair in surprise, were it not for Yami's strong grip. He choked with his shock, but regained his composure after several moments, shoving Yami away from him and gasping for breath. "Y-Yugi, what the HELL was that about? I thought you were with.... Duke...." He stared up at Yami, only now able to notice the differences, now that the spirit was in bright light, and he was paying attention. "You're not Yugi!"  
  
Yami's eyes shot open as their mouths were torn apart, and he looked anything but pleased. What was up with Joey? He'd only been kissing him, and the guy just... pushed him away! He hadn't done anything wrong! "I know. I'm Yami, the spirit of the Puzzle." Yami tapped the artifact he wore around his neck.  
  
"The.... spirit. Right." Joey's jaw dropped, and he raised an eyebrow, a mix of skepticism and incfredulousness. "Who's been dead for thousands of years."  
  
"Yes, that's right." Yami nodded, uncomfortable with Joey's expression. He reached out to take Joey's hand. "But I'm in the here and now, too."  
  
Joey snatched his hand back. He'd been kissed.... by a guy..... who very logically should've been DUST by now. Instead, he was a ghost. More importantly, a ghost who was HITTING ON HIM. Him, Joey Wheeler! If it weren't so creepy, disturbing, and utterly, utterly strange, he might think it was funny. "I can see that."  
  
"I know this was sudden...." Yami began, hoping to get off on a better foot. "But I can change that. I don't have to move fast, if you don't want to."  
  
Oh, great, he was being hit on again. By the incarnation of his best friend, which made it even worse, even though he barely know the guy. And he wanted to know how fast to take their relationship? WHAT relationship?! "I do want you to move fast...." Joey managed, wondering how crazy he sounded. "Especially if it's in the other direction."  
  
"What are you saying?" Yami looked confused, and a little upset.  
  
"Can't you take a hint?!" Joey demanded, starting to get upset as well.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me what you want to say?" Yami demanded.  
  
He's been saying it as plain as day! Yami was playing dumb, hoping to take advantage of him or something. Well, no chance of THAT, pal. Joey Wheeler was NOT one to be taken advantage of! He'd prove it, too! "I'm telling you NO!" His hand whipped out to prove his point. Joey felt a strange sense of role reversal; usually, it was Tea who slapped HIM for being a pervert....  
  
"Hey!" Yami lifted a hand to touch his sore, reddening cheek. It'd been a while since he'd felt actual, physical pain-- not the mental sort, the way you got in the Shadow Realm. It felt strange, and quite unpleasant. Didn't compare to the emotional pain that came with it, though. How _dare_ Joey reject him? They'd barely had a chance to be together! "Why can't you just give me a chance?! Is that so much to ask?" He reached out towards Joey again, at once both demanding and supplicating, though still with the regal air of one who was used to being obeyed. He _was_ the Pharaoh, after all, and what he wanted, he got.  
  
The gesture invaded the private space of a very irate, very weirded out Joey, who was not afraid to say so. "Get AWAY from me, you perverted freak!"  
  
Yami looked even more upset, now. Scratch that: he looked somewhere between crushed and incensed. "But...." One look at Joey's fiery amber eyes showed that he would not be forgiven tonight. "Fine. I understand." The spirit looked away, stung bitterly by the defeat, and relaxed his concentration, thinking instead of his soul room. He disappeared from the seat, and found himself sitting on his soul room bed. The side effects faded, except for how tired he was from using the energy, but the effects of the refusal lasted. What had he done wrong tonight? Yugi and Duke seemed to like kissing; that was how they "officially" became a couple, after all. So why hadn't it worked for him? It wasn't fair! The pharaoh just couldn't understand what had happened. Maybe he'd ask Yugi about it.... 


	5. Electromagnetism

^_^ I'm back! Three days till school! *Sobbing* ;_; I'm SOOOOO dead! Aaaaanyhow, another chapter! How could you all hate Joey? O_O *Gasp* He's defending himself from a perverted, possessed piece of jewelry! XD That sounds SO weird....  
  
Anyhow, I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Seto being paired.... would any of you like it? And if so, any pairings to suggest?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi winced, feeling a pounding headache start up as Yami left the Puzzle in a solid form, his stomach churning from nausea. As bad as those parts were, though, he preferred them over the other effect of the separation; the profound sense of emptiness, of loss.... Why was Yami going to talk to Joey, anyway? Duke seemed to notice Yugi's discomfort. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing." Yugi managed. "I just feel a little off, is all...."  
  
"Let's get you to the table." Duke suggested, and wrapped a comforting arm around Yugi's waist, guiding him carefully through the crowd, towards where Yami and Joey were talking.  
  
About the time they reached it, Yugi could feel the nausea melt away, though a lingering headache and a slight tiredness persisted in bothering him. He felt... complete again. "I'm okay now." He reassured Duke.  
  
"Good." Duke smiled, but looked slightly anxious as they sat down. "Are you sure? What do you think it was?"  
  
"It's.... well, um....." Yugi fidgeted slightly. He didn't want to lie to Duke.... but he was scared that Duke might not like him anymore, if he found out about Yami..... What was he supposed to do?  
  
"Is something the matter?" Duke looked downright concerned, now. "You know you can tell me anything, Yugi."  
  
That did it. Yugi HAD to tell him. He'd _never_ lie to somebody he loved! "C-can we go someplace a little more private?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Duke was surprised, but got up, nodding to Joey gallantly so the blond wouldn't feel left out. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Joey agreed, still somewhat shaken up from his encounter with Yami. He eyed Yugi with something like suspicion as the pair left.  
  
After a bit of searching, Duke finally found them a little spot to put some distance between them and the crowds, a safe haven of shade, solitude, and silence.  
  
....Okay, fine, it was just a corner they opened up and screened off by rearranging the potted plants. Same difference; it worked.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Duke leaned against the wall, using it for balance as he semi-squatted to get Yugi's height and his own on a more even level.  
  
"Well, I needed to tell you something." Yugi toyed with the Puzzle's chain nervously. "I'm.... I've... sort of got a split personality." He slid one hand under the chunky pendant, holding it up for Duke to see. "I'm possessed."  
  
Duke raised a slim ebon eyebrow, studying the Puzzle intently. He'd never really questioned Yugi's taste in jewelry, and while the pendant did look very nice, and probably valuable.... "Right now?"  
  
"No, no!" Yugi shook his head almost frantically. What if Duke thought he'd fallen in love with Yami, and not him? ....Worse, what if Duke really HAD fallen in love with Yami, and not him? Yugi felt his spirits founder. "Not right now." He repeated. "He usually only does it when I say it's okay."  
  
"Usually." Duke repeated thoughtfully, reaching out and giving Yugi's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Yugi, are you having problems with this.... ghost? Do we need to take you to an exorcist or something? You know I'm with you all the way; I'll stand by you until we sort this whole thing out."  
  
Yami, despite being disappointed from failing in his encounter with Joey, was almost rolling with laughter. ~He can't get rid of me THAT easily!~  
  
Yugi's smile was tentative, and he looked up at Duke, slightly chagrined. "No, I'm not having problems with him. He's a part of me. From ancient Egypt." He fumbled to explain. "I just.... I wanted you to know. You know, just in case that.... that...." He broke off, feeling his large violet eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Just in case what?" Duke asked gently, both quite confused by what Yugi was saying, and distressed by the fact that Yugi was starting to cry. What this conversation was leading to, he couldn't guess, but it was obviously something important, if it affected Yugi like this. It wasn't easy to turn him so completely away from his happy, hopeful self.  
  
"Just in case.... that...." Yugi took a deep breath, sniffling. "Just in case you don't like me anymore...."  
  
Duke blinked rapidly, sinking down entirely to his knees for better balance. "You thought I might not like you for wearing a... I don't know.... enchanted necklace?" He asked, compassion warring with disbelief. "Oh, Yugi, I'd never....." The ponytailed teen drew Yugi against him, and the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Duke's neck securely, burying his face into the vest-covered shoulder. Duke wrapped his arms tightly around his small charge in a protective embrace, nuzzling the top of Yugi's head-- which proved to be somewhat difficult, given the nature of Yugi's hair. "My heart, I don't care if a thousand ghosts were possessing you, or me, or were trying to rip us apart. You're mine, and I'm yours, and I'll never let anything stand between us."  
  
"Promise?" wet violet eyes peeked up at him from his shoulder.  
  
One of Duke's hands came away from Yugi's back, instead cupping his chin and lifting Yugi's head to look him in the eye. "Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He pressed the hand against his own chest, then Yugi's, to seal the oath.  
  
"Well, don't do THAT." Yugi let out a small giggle despite his tears. "I'd miss you if you died." He hugged Duke fiercely, and the taller teen was glad to return the favor. Yugi blushed a little, struck with a sudden thought. "Would you.... like to meet him?"  
  
"Who?" Duke blinked, puzzled.  
  
"The spirit I told you about." Yugi hastily explained. "His name is Yami."  
  
"If you want me to, then I want to." Duke declared. "Is he nice?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Yugi beamed. "He's wonderful when you get to know him." He paused, vaguely troubled. "But if I ask him to talk to you, I'll have to go away. We sort of switch places."  
  
"Well, if you're comfortable with it, I'd like to try." Duke chuckled, and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Just promise me that you'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Ack!" Yugi tried to squirm away, laughing. "I promise. Just a minute." He grabbed the Puzzle, concentrating for a minute. ~Yami?~  
  
~Yes?~ Yami answered, still sulking over being denied his Joey. Yes, HIS Joey. He was already a little possessive, just like with everything else he cared about.  
  
~I'd like you to meet Duke. You will, won't you?~ Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
~Of course.~ Yami agreed, happy to think about another subject for the time being. At least he wouldn't have to think about what he'd done wrong for now. ~Anything for you.~  
  
~Thank you.~ Yugi's figment beamed a little as he headed into his soulroom, sitting down on the bed. Yami had taken control, but he could still watch from their eyes, and listen from their ears. He wasn't uninformed.  
  
"You must be Duke." Yami greeted, offering the raven-haired teen a hand. He'd regained his regal air, and was quite the imposing presence, though he tried not to be threatening.  
  
"I am." Duke smiled, taking the proffered hand. It was kind of funny; he was STILL the tallest one there. Yami was almost a half foot shorter than he was. "Yugi told me good things about you."  
  
"Like?" Yami raised an eyebrow, a silent inquiry.  
  
"How could I choose just a few things?" Duke asked glibly, giving Yami a charming smile. "He positively _gushed_."  
  
"Nice to know I'm so appreciated." Yami chuckled quietly, a dark, rich sound. "I could say the same about you, though; I hear no end of compliments about you."  
  
Duke blushed lightly, grinning at the thought of that. It seemed almost silly, talking with a dead guy about your boyfriend.... but hey, if that was what Yugi wanted, then that was what he should do. "Wow.... this is like..... I dunno, meeting your date's dad, or something." It sure felt that way, a tad bit strained as they tried to make their best impressions, keep the conversation light, and keep the talk mostly centered on the topic of mutual interest: Yugi.  
  
Yami seemed amused. "Well, I am his ancestor. I've resided in the Puzzle for about 5000 years, and if we set the average timespan between generations as being.... oh, say 20 years...." The Pharaoh paused thoughtfully, calculating. "I assume that I would be his great-grandfather 250 times removed, give or take a few generations. You really do need to leave some room for error with things like these."  
  
Duke's jaw dropped. "No.... kidding.... Really?" That was.... well.... spooky!  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you." Yami reassured him. "Not to someone so close to my Yugi. You're making him very happy, you know." The spirit confided, putting a friendly hand on Duke's shoulder and looking up at him.  
  
"Thanks." Duke smiled sincerely, genuinely happy to hear that from someone who would obviously know the best. "I hope to continue to do so."  
  
"As do I." Yami agreed solemnly. His crimson eyes flashed, and his grip became harder, voice more hostile. "Because if you EVER cause Yugi any grief, then...." He let the silence hang between them, the threat of vengeance palpable in the air. "Well, let's just say that nobody will be happy. Do you understand?"  
  
Duke swallowed, eyes wide. Though Yami was much shorter than he was, the spiky-haired spirit seemed to tower over him right now, practically crackling with an aura of menace. "I-I understand." He nodded quickly. "I'd never do anything to hurt Yugi."  
  
Yami looked into his eyes with a blistering intensity, and finally nodded to himself, seeming satisfied. "Good." His smile was small, but genuine. "You keep that sentiment, and I'm sure we'll get along famously."  
  
"I'll do that." Duke agreed. "Because you know, Yugi would be sad if anything happened to me." He winked, laughing brightly.  
  
Yami's laughter joined his. "Too true. I'll let you two enjoy your evening again. Good night, Duke."  
  
"Night." Duke watched the transformation, once again able to note the differences right away. "You were worried about that?"  
  
"Yeah...." Yugi admitted, his ears pink from blushing. "It seems sort of silly, now.... I think Yami really likes you."  
  
Duke swept Yugi off his feet, hugging the smaller boy tightly. "Good, because I wouldn't have let him stand between us if he hadn't."  
  
"That would've been hard. I'm glad you don't have to." Yugi lay his head on Duke's shoulder comfortably, and wrapped his arms around the ponytailed teen's neck, quite happy to be enfolded in his lover's arms.  
  
"Now, I think we've been neglecting poor Joey some, as of late." Duke grinned. "What say we go back and join him?" He stepped out of the corner, nudging the plants back in place with his foot. That done, he set Yugi down, and the two walked off hand-in-hand. 


	6. Electron Affinity

OMG, I'm SO sorry guys! Things have been ABSOLUTELY CRAZY for the longest time, and homework has been killing me lately. I know I'm so late it isn't funny, and not even doing a chapter of my main one, but bear with me here! ^^;;; I have NOT forgotten about my fics, and I DO intend to finish them still. I just have been so swamped that they were put on a back burner. I promise I'll try to make it up to you all, somehow..... ^^;;;  
  
Oh yeah, and on another note, sorry for Duke being so OOC for this fic.... Attempted explanation in this chapter! ^^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Day 11: Very little in the way of developments so far; all is going smoothly with the experiment. Duke and Yugi have obviously gotten much closer, as I have previously noted, and I expect it will continue. It will be interesting to see at what point they are at once the end of this week arrives. I'm also curious as to their final reactions, come the conclusion of the two-week period, when the chemicals wear off. I'll try to be there personally.  
  
It amazes me to think that Yugi can see fit to hold two relationships at once, without so much as an attempt to break one or the other off. I am unsure of where his relationship with Joey currently stands; Yugi seemed agitated when he attempted to call him. Perhaps Joey is getting suspicious? Could make for a very uncomfortable spot for Yugi. Might look into setting up cameras in Joey's house for further insight; this will obviously require more planning than the other times."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmmm....." Yami tapped the pen he was using on the table, thinking. Once he remembered the word, he started writing again, painstakingly scribbling out his message. He'd always been proud of his penmanship; now he could do this a lot faster than when he was alive. Whoever had invented the fountain pen had been a brilliant man. No more need for ink wells! And this paper was much easier to use than papyrus scrolls. No wonder people had so much writing in their lives these days.  
  
~Yami? What are you writing?~ Yugi asked curiously, peeking out of his eyes. The spirit had asked for some time to write a letter, and he wanted to know what it was about. He managed to glimpse a page that was 3/4 of the way filled with strange hieroglyphics, before Yami's hand came down to cover it.  
  
~Nothing! It's... it's just a note.~ Yami blushed slightly, hoping Yugi hadn't read any of it.  
  
~Um, okay....~ Yugi sweatdropped. ~I can help you if you need to remember anything.~  
  
~It's not a note for myself.~ Yami flushed darker. ~It's for Joey.~  
  
Yugi got a sudden, irrepressible case of the giggles. Yami just pouted. ~What's so funny?~  
  
~Well....~ Yugi grinned. ~Are you gonna read it to him? Or is it just to rehearse?~  
  
~Wh-what?!~ Yami was mortified. ~I'm just going to give it to him!~  
  
Yugi giggled again. ~Yami, what's it say?~  
  
~Nothing you need to know!~ Yami's hand remained squarely over the paper.  
  
~I can't read a bit of that.~ Yugi grinned. ~And neither could Joey. Neither of us speak or read Egyptian.~  
  
~Err.... oops....~ Yami was beet red by this point. He couldn't write in Yugi's language! And he wasn't going to have Yugi translate it..... ~Well..... I'll use that talking box, then, and just tell him.~ Anything but doing it face to face....  
  
~Talking box?~ Yugi was mystified.  
  
~You know, the one you always talk to your friends on.~ Yami explained patiently. ~It's on the counter, and it's blue, and.... hmm....~ He dug into Yugi's memories, then stopped triumphantly. ~A telephone! That's what it's called.~  
  
~Ohh.....~ Yugi nodded, and made a strange face. ~That feels really weird.....~  
  
~Sorry.~ Yami smiled sheepishly, and carefully crumpled up the note, tossing it into the trash. ~So.... will you teach me how to use the telephone?~  
  
~Sure.~ Yugi agreed, still thinking it was a little odd. Whatever it was, though, it'd be worth hearing. ~Pick up the receiver.~  
  
~This?~ Yami picked it up.  
  
~That's right.~ Yugi grinned. ~Good. Next, you dial the number of the person you want to speak to, wait until somebody answers, then ask to speak to whoever you want.~  
  
~Um.... okay. Do you know what number I should use?~ Yami looked at the number pad dubiously.  
  
~Mmhmm.~ Yugi rattled off the number, and settled down to watch-- er, listen-- to the show.  
  
Yami punched the number in obediently, waiting for it to ring. "H'llo?" A voice on the other end slurred.  
  
"Hi. Can I talk to Joey Wheeler, please?" Yami asked, crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. Hmm, looked like he'd picked up one of Yugi's superstitions.....  
  
"W'ya want?" The deep voice demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yami blinked in confusion.  
  
"I said, whaddya want?!" Mr. Wheeler snarled into the phone, a little more articulately. "You one'a his damned teachers? What th' hell'd he do now?"  
  
"N-no, sir, I'm not a teacher." Yami raised an eyebrow. "My name is Yami. I'd like to speak to Joey Wheeler." He repeated.  
  
"You goddamned salesmen!" Mr. Wheeler roared, the threatening effect somewhat ruined by the burp tacked onto the end. "We don't want none yer fuckin crap, YOU HEAR ME?! NONE! And I'll tell y' where t' put yer sales pitch, you...."  
  
"Err...." Yami held the phone away from his ear due to the extreme level of shouting. He wasn't sure of a few of these words, but they all sounded bad, especially from the ones he did know. ~Yugi, what was that word he just said?~  
  
~Which one?~  
  
~There, he just repeated it.~  
  
~Uhh....~ Yugi blushed fiercely. ~I-it... um.... it......~ He turned even redder than before, and somehow managed to both blurt and mumble an explanation at the same time.  
  
~Ohhh...~ Yami sweatdropped, also a little embarrassed. ~That was uncalled for!~ He put the phone back against his ear, almost shouting to be heard above Mr. Wheeler's ranting. "I"M NOT A SALESMAN! I'm Joey's boyfriend, and I want to speak with him!"  
  
"GO T' HELL!" With a final round of vindictives for good measure, Mr. Wheeler slammed the receiver back down.  
  
Joey, who had heard tirade from his room across the house, slipped into the room. "What was that about?"  
  
Mr. Wheeler took another swig of his drink, and announced, remarkably calmly, "That was yer boyfriend on th' phone."  
  
"My what?" Joey stared. "I don't ha--"  
  
"Where th' HELL d'you get off bein' queer, y' goddamned PUNK?!?" Mr. Wheeler roared, flinging the beer bottle at his son with surprisingly accurate aim.  
  
"OW!" Joey cursed, having taken the bottle shattering against his forearm, which he'd raised to shield his face. Bits of glass peppered his skin and clothing, shredding both, and minute streaks of bright red blood welled up from the multitude of tiny cuts, which.stung viciously from droplets of alcohol settling over them. "Dad, I'm not!"  
  
"Don't try an' tell me otherwise, y' unnat'ral hellspawn!" Another bottle was flung, this one empty. "Whaddya see in who'ver he is? TELL ME!" Mr. Wheeler's lips were pulled back in a silent snarl of indignant fury, face a mask of self-righteous wrath.  
  
"I told you, I DON'T!" Joey shouted back, the second bottle just barely clipping his temple, before smashing against the wall. It made his head spin for a moment, then he was alright. "I don't see ANYTHING in the guy! We're hardly even friends!"  
  
"Then why th' HELL did one of yer schoolfriends call an' say they're yer boyfriend?!" Mr. Wheeler demanded. "Y' lyin' scum. Tell me th' TRUTH!" He was throwing the next nearest object, which at the moment happened to be a petrified tuna sandwich. Was that spinach in there? Or just mold? The world may never know....  
  
"It IS!" Joey yelped, narrowly avoiding the sandwich, and diving for the door to get away from the range of fire. "I'm telling you, we're not involved! I'm going for Mai! Remember her? The blonde that brought you drinks at that casino?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...." Mr. Wheeler let out a small hiccup as he remembered the various waitresses he'd come to see during that trip, before his mental eye lingered on one aggressively flirtatious looking young woman, who looked like she was quite able to get what she wanted-- or, in this case, who she wanted. It was all a matter of style, time, and chance. This information quite cheered the man up, especially when he remembered how expensively dressed she looked. With an appearance like that, he was guessing that she was wealthy. His frowned softened a bit, though he remained skeptical.  
  
Joey fled the room during this temporary lull. Gee, it was nice to know his father approved of his heterosexual love interests.... Even nicer, though a little bit annoying, to know how vehemently his father opposed Yami and his supposed "stalking". It'd be nicest of all, though, if he didn't have to get approval from his parents or society on whom to date and how to act.  
  
He'd have to call Yami back sometime, and tell him what was what....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you boys like some popcorn?" Ms. Motou asked, poking her head into the room with a smile. She had large brown eyes, straight, chin-length reddish-brown hair, and a nervous-looking but warm smile, as though she were constantly a little on edge. And most importantly, she was holding a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"That'd be great, Ms. Motou." Duke agreed with a smile, lounging on the couch next to Yugi. The two had rented a few movies to watch that evening.  
  
"Call me mom." She smiled at both of them, and set the bowl down on the coffee table, exiting the room.  
  
"Thanks, mom." Yugi beamed, waving as she vanished.  
  
"You know, you've got some pretty cool parents." Duke remarked, popping a kernel into his mouth. "How come I've never seen your dad? Does he work a lot?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, a small frown marring his features. "No. I don't know what daddy did for a living, but he died in a car crash, when I was barely even a year old." He swallowed once, looking rather upset, but oddly distant. "Mom said it was a drunk driver, that they slammed into the driver's side of the car, at daddy's door. He was killed on impact." His vice was subdued, and through the melancholy, Duke detected an odd sense of frustration. "I don't remember it. Or him. At all...." Yami and Grandpa were replacements for the father he'd never gotten to know, Yugi supposed, and he was grateful as could be that he had them both.  
  
Duke pulled Yugi against his chest, enfolding the smaller boy in his arms reassuringly. :"I'm sorry, Yugi.... I didn't know...." He looked quite chagrined, and cast about for some way to smooth over his glaring blunder. "I guess it's natural you wouldn't remember; you were very young, after all."  
  
"I know." Yugi agreed, voice muffled from having his face pressed against Duke's chest. "But I just wish I could remember what he was like... Even just a little bit...." He sighed, and nuzzled against Duke's chest for comfort, pressing a gentle kiss against the taller boy's collarbone.  
  
Smiling faintly, Duke ran his hand through Yugi's hair, brushing his lips across the smaller boy's forehead. "I'm sure your mom can show you pictures, or tell you stories, or something. Be glad you've still got her." His voice cracked slightly at the end, large green eyes wistful.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi agreed, peeking up through his bangs at Duke. "What about you? Haven't you got a mom?"  
  
"No." Duke shook his head. "My mom died about 3 years ago." The arms encircling Yugi drew the smaller boy against him more tightly.  
  
Yugi made a small noise of sympathy, and wiggled up against Duke a little so he could wrap his arms around the ponytailed boy's neck. "How?"  
  
Duke cast his eyes downward, looking like he was seriously debating the wisdom of answering. "Dad."  
  
"What?!" Yugi stared up at him incredulously.  
  
"He hit her." Duke caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting it lightly. "He hit her a little too hard, a few too many times." His emerald eyes looked haunted. "I had barely turned 13 a week ago, and I'd just finished getting ready for bed. It was a Saturday night. My parents had been fighting that night, but they always did, so I didn't think anything was different.... Then, she opened the door and came in." He swallowed a little to compose himself, and continued more steadily than he had before, as though some of his regular personality had reasserted itself, bringing some much-needed self-confidence. "She was wearing her white nightgown, but it was red. Red with blood. It was everywhere.... Strings of it all through her hair and on her face, globs smeared across her clothes and skin....." The words were forced out with revulsion.  
  
"She could hardly stand up by herself. She reached out and looked at me, and.... she was trying to tell me something.... I don't know what...." Duke shivered, large eyes gleaming with frustrated grief and relentless guilt. He could still see her hazel eyes floating before his mind's eye, soft and loving, pleading for him to understand..... And he couldn't even do that one last thing for her! "Then, she fell on me. She died a minute later."  
  
She'd been beautiful and strong, even while she was dying. He'd never heard her breathe a word of complaint, never let on for a moment the sort of pain she must have felt. She had risen far above it all, walking on high like some sort of goddess, or an angel that had fallen to earth. And because of that, she had endured. Nobody could tear her down from that self-appointed place of greatness that she occupied in spirit. He had aspired to that, ever since then. The next morning, he had cast away the old him: a tall, slightly awkward boy with expressive green eyes, a subdued smile, and long, dull black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. A boy who was all too easily overwhelmed by the crowd, sporting no jewelry and wearing only a loose t-shirt and faded jeans. He had taken an entire day to make himself a better persona, during which he had dug out his now-traditional outfit, taken his mother's favorite necklace, turned one of his lucky dice into an earring, and dreamed up a shiny new personality.  
  
From that Monday on, he was a changed man. He looked different, acted different, spoke differently, and even tried to make himself think differently. It had worked; he was a glamorous, if somewhat superficial figure to most, impossible to know thoroughly,despite the entire school knowing his name. He strove for the limelight, made his mask into a glittering idol of popularity, fame, and overall fabulousness. He worked on Dungeon Dice Monsters, his pet project for a good portion of his life, and finally managed to market it. After that, he had moved to Domino and opened his own shop. And after that..... well, here he was! Cuddling with his beau, with his mask entirely cast aside, and the real him vulnerable, exposed to pain and threat and attack. But... also exposed to the unconditional love, the selfless devotion, the faithful friendship that only laying himself bare could bring.  
  
A few hours later, Duke realized that Yugi had fallen asleep, still nestled against him on the couch. The taller teen turned off the movie, which was almost over anyway, and gathered Yugi into his arms, climbing the stairs and tucking the spiky-haired youth into bed. He leaned over to kiss Yugi's forehead. "Love you, Yugi... good night." Blushing lightly, Duke retreated from the room, and went downstairs, heading outside to go get some sleep for himself. That had been one of his most candid moments in years.... Who would've thought that being honest with yourself and others could be so difficult.... but so satisfying? 


End file.
